1. Field of the Instant Disclosure
The instant disclosure relates to a heat dissipating assembly and an elastic fastening member thereof, in particular, to a heat dissipating assembly which has a heat dissipating device to release the remaining heat of the electronic device, and an elastic fastening member which establishes secure contact between the heat dissipating device and the electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
In order to release the heat produced by the electronic devices, such as a central processing unit (CPU), a heat dissipating device is usually mounted on the electrical device to achieve the object. Furthermore, the heat produced from the electronic device is dissipated by mean of heat conduction to prevent the electronic device from over-heating.
Conventionally, the heat dissipating devices utilize screws and springs for fastening of the circuit boards, such that the electrical devices can be elastically connected to the heat dissipating devices. Generally, the screws and springs are made of metallic engaging rings, such as O-rings or E-rings, and the screws and springs are fastened to the heat dissipating device through the interfering and deforming theorem.
However, the aforementioned fastening method may encounter some potential problems:
1. Higher expense: when the engaging rings are fastened to the springs or screws, a fixture is usually required to complete the fastening procedure. Specifically speaking, the screw is inserted into the spring before exerting a force to depress the spring till reaching a determined distance. The screw is then inserted into the base plate of the heat dissipating device before assembling the engaging ring to the bottom portion of the screw. Therefore, an additional expense spent on the fixture is required to complete the procedure which increases the cost and complexity of the assembling procedures.
2. Higher assembling complexity: when the assembling tool is utilized to pressure on and deform the engaging ring for assembling to the screw, there will be chippings produced due to the abrasion therebetween. What's worse, the chippings may fall into the main board to result in short-circuit. In other condition, when the assembled heat dissipating device, screws and springs are mounted on or dismantled from the main board, there will also be abrasions happening between the base plate of the heat dissipating device and the screws or the engaging rings to produce chippings, where these chippings will also result in the short-circuit of the main board.
To address the above issues, the inventor strives via industrial experience and academic research to present the instant disclosure, which can effectively improve the limitations described above.